Kiss Me Hard Before You Go
by romeparistokyo
Summary: And then his lips touch mine. I open my mouth immediately, but he doesn't kiss me. He just breathes into my mouth, his words running down my throat, becoming my words. "You are gonna have to find me first."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I saw the 4x23 stills and I just ****_had to _****write this, to deal with my feels somehow.**

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

_**''Kiss Me Hard Before You Go"**_

_**Think I'll miss you forever**_  
_**Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky**_  
_**Later's is better than never**_  
_**Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive**_

* * *

I see him right before me. His eyes shining just like the stars above, his smile lightening his face in such a wonderful way, those cute dimples on his cheeks I adore so much. How can a devil have dimples? I laugh, hit by how absurd it is. He sends me a questioning look.

"What's so amusing?" He asks and I tremble at how his voice sounds. It always sends chills down my spine. I don't think I've ever heard a voice so beautiful. And it isn't just about its sound and the accent, it's something else. It's about the way he says my name, it's about the way his words smile to me. As if I was his sunshine, his stars and his moon. His voice hugs me, it freezes me and burns at the same time, it runs right through me.

I catch myself staring at him and I blush, reminding myself of his question.

"It's nothing," I say, my eyes leaving his face and now looking at the ground underneath my feet. I can hear him sigh.

"I have to leave, you know." He whispers finally. I look back at him immediately. Of course I knew he wouldn't stay here with me. Of course I knew he would leave one day. This isn't a place for him after all. And as he told me once, it's not a place for me either. And I only snorted at this back then, how dared he even say something like this to me. But now all I feel is disappointment, this gentle sadness crawling under my skin, this choking feeling in my throat, stuck in there like a ghost. I don't even know what to say. Perhaps _goodbye _would be the best. _See you in a year or even in a century_. I manage to smile at this one, imagining how would he look like if I told him something like this. Would he laugh? Probably. Would I laugh too? I don't think so. All my happiness seems to be gone by now. It melted somewhere in my heart as he told me he had to leave. And then I think, I have to do something. I have to say something. I have to make him stay.

I have all this speech in my mind, a the words I could definitely say to a thousand year old hybrid who somehow seems to be madly in love with me. Something he wouldn't laugh at, something that would make him grab me and kiss me so hard, until I don't remember what does it even mean to breathe anymore. I have it, I really do. But instead I say,

"Are you all packed up already?"

I blush the second I hear my own words. How stupid could I possibly be? How did I even graduate for God's sake? How could I possibly say something like this? I want to disappear, I want to burn right there in front of him, go hide in some dark hole. Well done, Caroline. Really well done.

"I mean, it must be a lot of stuff, all the things you carry with you." I add, trying to make it a joke but I'm afraid I only make myself even more silly. He doesn't laugh though and I'm not even sure if that's a good sign—that he doesn't think I'm an idiot—or a bad sign—I'm too embarrassing to even laugh at. Just when I'm about to say something more and make myself even more laughable, he finally speaks.

"Yes. But I would leave all those things here if I could take this certain one with me instead."

I can't help myself from blushing again. Luckily the moonlight paints my face pale and he can't see it.

"Yes? And what is it?" I ask, raising my chin up. My voice trembles a little, almost breaks at the last word. I tremble too. I feel my heart beating faster as I wait for his answer. It beats like crazy. I swear, it's just like it wanted to get out of my chest, straight into his hands. I want him to grab it and take it with him.

He looks away, takes a step back. I follow without even thinking about it. It comes so natural – he walks, I follow. I must have learnt it during our dances. As soon as I think that, another desire starts burning inside of me. To dance with him. Right here. But we don't dance, we are just standing here. Both on fire, I assume. Both too scared to tell each other what we truly wish for even though we are fearless.

"Caroline, I—" He starts just when I question him once again,

"What is it?"

He comes closer, resting his hand on my forearm. Our noses almost touch, his eyes never leaving mine. I hold my breath.

"You." He says, still looking right through me. My heart stops. I swear, if I wasn't immortal, I would die right here, fall asleep in his arms and never wake up again. I don't die somehow. I'm still waiting. I guess that's what keeps me alive.

He looks at me, his face closer and closer to mine. I close my eyes. He is going to kiss me. I can almost feel the touch of his lips on mine, his breath in my lungs. I imagine how soft his lips must be, how deliciously sweet. What must they taste like. I remind myself all the flavors I enjoy. I can hear a melody in my head, playing in my thoughts. His voice when he calls my name, like a prayer, like a song. A song of happiness—isn't that even its meaning? Hummingbirds' wings in the wind, his steps as he comes closer to me, the sound he makes when he licks his lips. His sighs, the rustle his clothes make as he moves. All of this sings a song in my mind. And before my eyelids I can see his smile, lightening the darkness—his own darkness. And there is also me. Not the girl I see in the mirror, the girl _he _sees. The girl smiling at me from his drawings. The one that is beautiful. Strong. Full of light. The one who is ageless and fearless. The one that would follow him, wherever he goes. Rome. Paris. Tokyo. It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter how different this girl is from me. Because right now, _I am her_. And he holds me so tight. And our lips will touch any minute. How bittersweet it is, how terribly sad. Just when you learn to love the darkness, it starts to fade. Sadness has such a gentle face though. It's cold like rain, the one falling down in the summer night. It's this certain kind of sadness that doesn't make you feel miserably. It makes you feel happier actually. And if this is the sadness I would taste while being with him, then so be it. I take it. I want it. It's all I ever wished for.

I wonder if he sees it too. I wonder if his eyes are closed. I wonder why does it take him so long—to kiss me. Isn't that what he wanted all along? Isn't that what I wanted too? To kiss this devil, to save his soul? The tears are filling my eyes now. If he kisses me right now, I won't make myself stop crying. He will have to taste everything about me. My happiness, my sadness, my everything. He will finally get to know me, the girl I truly am. The scared one. The one that's trembling right before him.

And then his lips touch mine. I open my mouth immediately, but he doesn't kiss me. He just breathes into my mouth, his words running down my throat, becoming _my _words.

"You are gonna have to find me first." He whispers.

And right now it's just like drowning. Like falling down into darkness, trying to hold on to something. Touching all the shadows around you in paranoia, trying to catch something. It's the opposite of what I thought I would feel like – it's like being cursed to crawl after an eternity of flying. I start choking. I reopen my eyes.

I reopen my eyes and he is not here.

His touch still lingers on my skin. I still breathe his air. I still see him everywhere I look. But it's just me, surrounded by darkness. A silver moon looking at me from heavens, stars smiling at me as if it never happened.

He is no longer here. He is gone, along with my kiss. The kiss goodbye, the one I almost died waiting for.

He is no longer here so I must go there. Wherever he is. Follow him, like his brightest shadow.

He is no longer here but the touch of his lips still remains on mine. And I'm going to find out what they taste like.

I just have to find him first.


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Kiss Me Hard Before You Go - Chapter 2"_**

**_Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around.  
And all I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love._**

* * *

I write down the things on my list of the stuff to take. My favorite clothes, all my best shoes, including those ridiculous high heels I have no idea how to walk wearing, my curling iron, cosmetics… What else could I possibly take? I bit my lip. Never before have I planned a journey like this. I've never even left Mystic Falls, for God's sake.

I sigh. I'm probably just being a control freak, like always. What else could I possibly take? I open the suitcase and send my baggage a critical look. I've put there almost all of my clothes and still, it's almost empty.

I sit on my bed, grab my teddy-bear and I stare at it, resignation painted on my face.

"He's messing with my head, isn't he?" I frown. "I bet he's having the time of his life out there, walking around and crushing innocent people's hopes and dreams and stuff. I bet he doesn't even remember me—I mean, why would he, all those Nola girls are probably craving for him to suck their blood. He's the public enemy number one I guess. And he's enjoying himself without me. And all this almost-kiss shit? He would laugh so hard if he saw me at his door, wouldn't he?"

My teddy-bear stays quiet, listening my groans with unbelievable patience.

"He would be all like," I smile, faking Klaus' accent, "Now how did I know you'd come visit me here, _love_—or something and do I really need this? Of course I don't."

As I say it, I open my bedside cabinet, looking for my phone. I plan to call Stefan and ask him what he thinks about following Klaus to Louisiana, hoping he would laugh at me and stop me, but instead of my phone, I find something else. A drawing.

I stroke it lightly, once again kicking myself mentally for not throwing it away months ago. But it was so beautiful, I couldn't make myself get rid of it. It was a picture of me, smiling gently at a horse standing right before me, and it brought me all the memories I desperately tried to fight but failed at it. The memory of his hand on my waist, his breath on my face, his voice filling my head and chilling me to the bone…

I shake my head, getting rid of those thoughts and I put the drawing back where I found it. I look at my teddy-bear.

"You know what? Fuck it."

Few minutes ago I'm already in my car, putting the teddy on my dashboard and turning on GPS. Hello, New Orleans. And hello, Klaus.

* * *

On my way to Louisiana, I have a lot of stuff in my mind. I'm mad at myself for not telling my mom a word about where I am going, mad at myself for letting Klaus get under my skin and mad at him for probably welcoming me in Nola with this stupid little smirk on his face. Even though it always made him look really cute. Extremely cute. Oh God, when did I start considering anything about him _cute_? He doesn't deserve it. And who the hell cares about his dimples?

I turn the music up. The fucking radio of course decides to play the fucking _Give me love_. I hate this song, mostly because of how much I love it at the same time. It's so accurate, I can't even listen to it without having my eyes full of tears.

"All I want—is the taste that your lips allow—my, my—" I sing along with Ed before I even know it.

_Give me love, like never before…_ Oh, of course I'm going to give it to him. I'm going to have to, am I not? I mean, I bet that's exactly what he's going to think when I show up at his door finally. That I have feelings for him—maybe that I'm even in love with him. And I'm not—right?

_'Cause lately I've been craving more…_ Shh, it's not like I've been spending all my nights after graduation thinking about kissing his lips or something. It's only some kind of a challenge. Like, 'Oh, I survived you following me everywhere like a lost puppy and your beautiful, creepy drawings so screw it, I'll survive you kissing me as well.'

_And it's been a while but I still feel the same… _Yeah, exactly. 'Maybe I want to make out with you and stuff but it doesn't mean I started to like you. I can't start liking you. There's nothing about you to like. And fuck your dimples.'

_Maybe I should let you go…_ Nah. Not just yet.

* * *

Once I arrive at New Orleans I realize that I have no clue where to find him. And I have no idea if he's actually still here, it's just something that I heard from Stefan who heard it from Rebekah who heard it from Katherine who is like the biggest liar in the history of everything. But she's been running from Klaus for her entire life so she must be an expert in where he currently is. Besides, since I don't have any other idea, this one is the best one.

Or maybe it isn't, I think, as I remind myself of his graduation gift for me. A box full of envelopes in different colors and in each one of them there was a ticket. There were a lot of tickets, one to each capital of each country of the world. And there was also a note from him inside of it – _As I promised. See you around, Caroline. _So maybe I am being a fool, thinking that he would actually be here – in Nola. He can be anywhere. The world is his after all. And as he told me, New Orleans is only one of his favorite places in the world. Meaning that he has probably like a thousand of other places he loves. I mean even I have, even though I've never been to any of them.

I sigh as I'm about to come back to my car and then to Mystic Falls. It's all for nothing, I will never ever find him. And I will never kiss him. And maybe it's good, I mean it's not like we're meant to be or something. Because we're not and I need to accept it finally. As I open my car's door, I realize that I'm not alone in this parking lot. Someone's right behind me. I turn back and then I swear, my heart stops. Just when I think I'm about to pass out, he says,

"Caroline! Now how did I know you'd come visit me here, love?"

* * *

**A/N: So this one was short and fluffy and I have a lot of fun writing it. The next one will be the last one and the one I'm looking forward to the most :) I hope you liked this. Please, review me your thoughts. **

**Love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So guys, the final part is here! I'm sorry for the long wait, stuff got crazy at school and I swear they are trying to kill us with all the exams. But I hope it was worth waiting. I'm not the biggest fan of my writing but this is one of the best thing I've ever written so I hope you enjoy it. I hope you leave a review and tell me what you think. **

**Dedicated to Laura because she gave me a good idea for this chapter and I love her for that and for everything. **

* * *

**Kiss Me Hard Before You Go - Chapter 3**

**I was a singer, not a very popular one, who once had dreams of becoming a beautiful poet - but upon an unfortunate series of events, saw those dreams dashed and divided like a million stars in the night sky that I wished on over and over again - sparkling and broken. But I didn't really mind because I knew that it takes getting everything you ever wanted and then losing it to know what true freedom is.**

* * *

"So, what brings you here?" Klaus asks, as we walk down the street. I shrug.

"Ah, you know—food, music, culture…" I smile, repeating exactly the things he mentioned in this lovely message he left on my voicemail.

He chuckles. "Is that all?"

"Yup. I mean, I'm definitely not here for _you." Oh, of course you're not. You're such a big fat liar, Caroline, you should feel ashamed_, a tiny voice laughs at me in my head. I roll my eyes and go back to talking with Klaus. "Although I thought that it would be really nice to have a guide. And since this is your favorite place in the world—I figured that you're the best guide material."

"So, where do you want to go first?" He's so close to me that our elbows touch and it's so distracting that I swear, I _have to _step aside. If I don't, then I will probably give myself away immediately, kissing him right here.

"I don't know, you tell me. I bet you lived here before it even became a city."

"I'm its founder," he admits and I want to open my mouth in surprise. I stop myself from doing it though and pretend to be totally calm about it. Like, 'Oh, you are the founder of Nola? Well, that's cool, dude. Tell me about it.'

"Where do you want to take me first?"

He sends me this little mind-blowing smile of his.

"Well," he starts, his voice a little cocky now and a grin never leaving his lips. "I'm going to show you exactly what I promised you, sweetheart. Now what was that…"

I know he remembers exactly what he told me he'd show me. And I also know that he wants me to say it anyway.

I sigh. "Great cities and art and music… Genuine beauty."

His laughs as he hears me faking his gorgeous accent and then he says,

"We have a great city and you see genuine beauty each time you look into the mirror—so let's start with the art and the music, shall we?"

I nod and I follow him. All I can think is how much I want to hold his hand.

* * *

He covers my eyes with his palms and I shiver as I feel their warmth on my face.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I ask, grabbing his hands and gently trying to get them off me. I fail at it, he's much stronger. He laughs. I wonder if I'm the only person who can make him laugh like this. I hope so. There is something satisfying about it.

"You can't cover my eyes, I'll fall!" I complain, even though I don't really mind him touching me.

"You won't." He says and it sounds like a promise. Why does everything he says sound like a promise? I fall for promises so easily.

We keep walking. He's barely grazing my back but I know he won't let me fall. I feel so strong having him behind me. I'm glad I'm here. I want to laugh, but I'm hardly trying not to. If I laugh, he'll know that I'm happy. If he knows that I'm happy, he'll think that it's because of him. If he believes he can make me happy, he'll never stop trying. And if he never stops trying, I'll be his forever. And I _can't_ be.

At some point I can finally hear the music. He takes his hands off my eyes and he says, "Careful now. It's dark here."

I look round. I can't see a thing. I can hear some music though. It reaches from deep down, from some place under the ground.

"Great," I sigh. "Please tell me that we're not gonna have to go downstairs, I—"

"We _are_ gonna have to go downstairs."

I open my mouth to say something but before I manage to, he adds,

"Don't you worry, love. I'll help you get there."

And then he lifts me over his shoulder. I scream, trying to make him let me go but he knows I don't really mean it. In fact, I like the feeling of his palm rested gently on my skin. I like how it thrills me. And most of all, I really like the smell of his Henley. But I would never admit any of it, so I keep screaming until the music gets louder than me and even I can't hear what I'm screaming anymore.

My feet land softly on the ground as he helps me stand up. I look round to check out where we are. The place is dark and small. And also cozy, in some weird way I cannot name. It's filled with music I've never heard in my life. And there are so many people here, dancing, screaming out the lyrics. I'm staring at this surprised, my mouth wide open. I swear, it's like this music was some kind of a ghost wandering across the room, whispering something to their ears, hypnotizing them. There are not just words and a melody, there's much more. And this something is so deliciously alive. This music isn't even music anymore, it's a feeling. Like happiness, like laughing. Like love, like lifting…

Klaus softly puts his hands on my hips. I can feel their warmth burning its way to my skin through the fabric of my dress. I start swaying slowly, his lips so close to my neck that they almost touch it. I want them there. I want him to kiss me, I want him to bite me…

His hands slide under my dress, wander across my skin. One of them stops in a halfway to my behind, the other reaches my thigh. I freeze, letting out a quiet moan.

"Stop it…" I say. In answer I hear his tender whisper filling my ears.

"Does this feel wrong, Caroline?"

His lips press to my neck. My back arches, a thrill edges its way through my body. I breathe faster, the hand he put on my thigh is now a bit higher. I close my eyes.

"I can't focus on music. And I can't see what's going on."

I can't see his face but I can tell that he's smiling.

"Some girl got up on the stage." He whispers in between kissing my neck. "She's taking the microphone from the vocalist…"

His hand wanders higher and higher. A feminine voice fills the space.

"I used to be that kind of girl, you know." I tell him. "The girl who would get on stage, compel the vocalist and sing whatever song she wanted… I wish I was still that brave."

"You are," he answers firmly, taking his hands off me. I feel both relieved and disappointed. And then he quietly adds,

"Get there, compel the vocalist and sing whatever song you want. I want to meet this girl."

I look at him. He's smiling widely, his eyes never leaving mine. They're alive and shining. Challenging me. I straighten my back. He pushes me lightly and before I can ever reconsider the idea, I'm already standing on the stage and taking in all the audience.

"What do you want, sweetie?" The vocalist asks. I smile. Self-confidence burns like a flame inside of my body and I'm just enjoying the feeling.

"I wanna sing." I answer. I'm not even compelling him but he can't resist my order anyway. He gives me the microphone and I grab it firmly.

"_Kiss me hard before you go, summertime sadness—_" I start and as the band hears me, they follow my words with the music. "_—I just wanted you to know—that baby, you're the best._"

I'm singing, my eyes desperately trying to find Klaus somewhere in the crowd. Every time they catch some dirty-blonde hair or some grey Henley my heart starts skipping a little faster.

"_I got my red dress on tonight—dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight. Done my hair up, real big beauty queen style—high heels off, I'm feeling alive._" I take my shoes off and I throw them away. Some guys from the first row catch them. Everyone's squealing and through their squeals, I'm going on with my song. Laughter dancing in my voice.

"_Oh, My God, I feel it in the air. Telephone wires above, sizzling like a snare. Honey I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere—_" And then my eyes meet Klaus'. He's smiling at me, he's clapping his hands, he's enjoying me. I expect my voice to break but as I sing out the next line, it's as firm and strong as never.

"_Nothing scares me anymore._" One, two, free, four… I want him to go here and shut me up with a kiss, but he doesn't move. He's still standing there. And I'm still singing and the crowd is singing along with me and I swear, it's the best thing I've ever felt. My voice sounds like a hundred of voices, my heart beats like a hundred of hearts. I'm stronger, I'm better, I have the world at my feet. All the world, with its beauty, with its cities, its art and its music. With the people waiting for me to meet them, with its immortality that is running through my veins. It's all mine. I own it.

"_I'm feelin' electric tonight, cruising down the coast, goin' by ninety nine. Got my bad baby by my heavenly side—I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight._"

As I sing out this one, my eyes are still looking into Klaus'. I wonder if he's feeling this electricity as well, I wonder if it's running through him too. It's like I'm going to burn.

"_—Honey I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere—_" I smile and I jump into the crowd. The people are lifting me up, I'm theirs, they're mine. This is what freedom is. What power is. It's amazing and strong, it's something more even. It's immortality. I'm laughing as I hear them singing, _"Nothing scares me anymore."  
_

* * *

"I must admit, she was amazing." He says as we leave after the concert and walk down the street.

"I know," I smile. I don't think I've ever been happier in my entire life. And then I realize he said _she, _not _you_ and I frown. "Wait—you mean who?"

"This girl on the stage. You know, the blonde and the crazy. The magnificent one."

_The magnificent one_. Caroline Forbes being _the magnificent one_. And the best part of it is that _ I am _her. And I love it so much.

"It was fun." I throw in, looking at the moon. "I think I could stay here for a while."

He looks at me, trying to figure out if I'm serious.

"For a while?"

"I meant forever."

I stop suddenly. There is a guy here, before us. He has a can full of paint and he's drawing something on a wall. It's not graffiti though. It's like he doesn't realize that he's painting on a wall. He acts as if it's a canvas or a piece of paper. I'm staring at him, not able to take my eyes off.

"I always wanted to know how to draw." I say, more to myself than to Klaus but he answers anyway.

"I'll teach you."

I snort, a corner of my lips lifts up in amusement.

"Don't bother, I suck at it. I maybe was _magnificent_ on that stage but drawing—nah, you don't wanna see that."

"Allow me, Caroline." He insists.

I roll my eyes, "I don't want to interrupt him. Look, he's enjoying himself. Alone."

Klaus takes up a couple of steps and takes one of the paintbrushes laying on the ground. He sinks it in the paint and then gives it to me. I take it from him.

"I don't even know what to draw," I groan, standing in front of the wall hesitantly.

"Draw what you feel. It doesn't have to make sense. Just express yourself. Show the world what you are. What you want."

And then I suddenly know. My hand is shaking a little as my paintbrush touches the wall. Klaus sees it so he comes closer to me. He's grazing my back, holding my wrist and helping me paint. And he knows what I'm painting even though I never told him. We're painting tiny feathers, fluttering winds moving in the pattern of an infinity symbol. The long beak, the black eyes. We're panting a hummingbird.

I've learnt about the hummingbird's symbolism. They are known as the stoppers of time since they're faster than it. They symbol the love and the beauty, the joy of being alive. They teach us that we must not dwell on our past and they show us how to move forward. How to savor each little moment. They also tell us how to find a magic in every second of our life. Because that's what being alive is—magic. And they open our hearts. There are a light in the darkness.

_I am like a hummingbird_, I think, smiling. I opened Klaus' heart. I'm a light in his darkness.

I step back to see what we've painted. He steps back too, his hands on my hips. I'm surprised by how pretty our painting is. The guy who was there before also looks at it. Our hummingbird matches perfectly the meadow he's drawing. He smiles at us, pure excitement in his eyes and I can't keep myself from smiling back.

* * *

We're standing at the door of his Nola apartment. He owns a tenement here. We're quiet, both thinking about different things. But in general, I think, we want to say the same.

"Caroline?" He calls me out finally. I look at him.

"What?"

He hesitates. I can tell he's fighting with himself. And he's losing.

"I just need to know—" He starts, his eyes looking for the answer in mine. The answer for this one question I haven't even heard yet but I know it by heart. It's a scar on it, a flaw, an everlasting flame which burnt everything that I thought was certain about me.

"—why are you here?" I hear him finish. And I could say that it's because he owns me, every little piece of me. That it's because he makes me question what I am, he looks at me and I love how strong and invincible I am in his eyes. That it's because he's my everything and my anything at once and I like guessing which one is he in fact. And I like thinking that maybe I'll never find this out. That it's because he chose me first and he'll always choose me and because I like the power I have on his ice-cold soul. But I'm not saying any of it. Because what he asks about is mostly what I still want to find out. And so I say,

"Ask me tomorrow."

He smiles sadly, "What if there is no tomorrow?"

I sigh. "Then I guess you'll never know."

As I start to leave, I feel his hand around my wrist, grabbing it lightly. And then, before I say a word, he pulls me closer. And I can't catch my breath. Never have I ever been this close to him. Never have I ever been kissed by him. Never have I ever been kissed like this.

His lips are soft against mine. At first his kiss is light, like the shadow of a shadow resting on my mouth. My hand wanders across his neck, then I grab his hair and pull him even closer, if that's even possible. And as I do it, he's not insecure anymore. He knows that he has me. My heart, my soul, my body, my everything. He goes, I follow. It's that easy.

Our tongues move together and it's so natural to me, it's like breathing, it's like dancing. His lips leave mine tingling. He breathes into my mouth and it's the only air I get and I feel like I couldn't breathe without him. Like through him was the only way. His hand pushes my curls from my face and rests on my cheek and I feel the impression of his fingertips burning my skin but it's a good feeling. Not like burning even, like shining rather. _He_ makes me _shine_. I smile, whispering his name into his mouth. I bite him lightly and I feel the taste of his blood on my tongue. It's the sweetest I've ever tasted, I want more. I want his all.

The darkness before my eyelids turns into redness. A thousand of suns bleed out on our sky, everything is red. Everything is certain, burning. His hands touching me, the little aftertaste of his blood on my tongue, the way he moans into my mouth as if I was a water given to him after an eternity of dying from thirst. Our lips moving against each other, pressing on each other, never leaving each other.

He pushes me against the wall and I wrap my legs around his hips. His lips wandering down my chin, my neck, to my décolleté. They're everywhere and everything at once. He's everywhere and everything at once. The sun, the moon, the stars. The bad that is in good, the good that is in bad. The yin and yang. All I can hear is him whispering my name. All I can feel is his touch. All I can taste is his flavor. He's all I breathe, all I smell. And this is the absolutely first time when I was truly kissed.

And I don't know, maybe what burns strong burns fast. Maybe there's no tomorrow or maybe tomorrow it won't even matter. Perhaps it'll kill me, perhaps it's the razor I'll die from. Or maybe it's a strength, a power, maybe the freedom I desire. Maybe there's an eternity of kisses like this, an eternity of evenings like this, a world full of beauty and art and music waiting around the corner. Maybe all I need to do to meet this world is to take his hand and let him lead me. Or maybe there's nothing more and maybe this is the end and the world will close on us, I don't know.

But that is the beauty of immortality I guess. That you'll never really know. And you don't want to find it out too fast because all you have is time. And if this is wrong, then I choose being wrong forever. I choose him.

I hope the silver moon remembers this night, I hope it shines it to the world and tell everyone about it. Because this is the night when I made a choice. When I kissed the death, the devil and tasted the immortality as well. This is the night when I chose Klaus. This is the night when he didn't let me go.

* * *

**A/N: Please write one little goodbye review for this story, I'll love you for it (:**


End file.
